Whammy!/Spaces
These are pictures of the many spaces seen on Whammy! The All New Press Your Luck. Board Looks Season 1 Board With Logo.png|Here is the Season 1 board. Season 2 Board With Logo.png|The Season 2 board. Season 1 Whammies Whammy.png|Here is the Whammy space from Season 1. The Whammy's hair is black and the his mask is blue. Is it a beta version of the new Whammy? Double Whammy.png|The Double Whammy space from Season 1. The Whammy you see on that space would later be one of the three poses for Season 2. Cash $300 Whammy!.png $350.png $400 Whammy!.png $450.png $470.png $500 + One Spin 1.png $500 Whammy!.png $525.png $550.png $555.png|This cash value appeared only in the Mother's Day episode. It would later return in Season 2 with a "Spin Again" option. $600 Whammy! .png $700 + One Spin.png $700.png $740.png|$470's long lost cousin. $750 + One Spin 1.png $750.png $800 Whammy!.png $900.png $1000 Or Spin Again.png|In Season 2, $1000 was reduced to $555. $1000 Whammy!.png $1100.png $1200.png $1250.png $1400.png $1500.png $1750.png $2000 Or Lose 1 Whammy.png|This space stays green in Season 2 $3000 + One Spin.png $4000 + One Spin.png $5000 + One Spin.png Small Versions $100 Whammy!.png|This was the first space that was landed on in the first taping of Whammy!. It was kicked out after the first two tapings. Small $200.png|One of the early cash values in the first two tapings. Small $250.png|And here's another. Small $350.png Small $400.png Small $470.png Small $500.png $500 + One Spin 2.png|Here's what the $500 + One Spin looked like during its early days. Small $550.png Small $600.png Small $700.png Small $750.png $750 + One Spin 2.png|Here's what the $750 + One Spin space looked like earlier. Small $900.png Small $1000.png Small $1000 Or Spin Again.png Small $1100.png Small $1200.png Small $1250.png Small $1400.png Small $1500.png Small $3000 + One Spin.png Small $4000 + One Spin.png Small $5000 + One Spin.png Directional Spaces Big Bucks.png Move 1 Space (Down-Left And Up-Right).png Move 1 Space (Left and Up-Right).png Move 1 Space (Up-Right, Down-Left, and Down-Right).png Move 1 Space (Up-Left, Down-Left, and Down-Right).png Small Move 1 Space (Down-Left And Up-Right).png Small Move 1 Space (Up-Left, Down-Left, and Down-Right).png Pick A Prize.png|When this returned in Season 2, the background turned red. Advance 2 Spaces (Down-Right).png Advance 2 Spaces (Up-Left).png Go Back 2 Spaces.png|This space makes a comeback, but unlike its original counterpart, it does not take you to the highest cash amount, instead to square three. Prizes 35MM Camera.png|Smile! This prize will certainly be worthwhile! Air Bed.png|You'll be floating on air as you sleep on this cozy cot worth $150. Baker's Rack.png|Mmmm, your dining room will look even more delicious with this baker's rack! Barbeque.png|Anyone up for a burger or some ribs or chicken? Basketball Arcade Game.png|Now you can imagine yourself virtually playing with the NBA's best! This goodie is worth $250. Basketball Tickets.png|Yay! Now we can go see NBA! These babies are worth $400. Beverly Hills Shopping Spree.png|Get ready to Shop 'Till You Drop in Beverly Hills! Binoculars.png Bookcase.png|At $390, it'll hold a lot of books. Boom Box.png|Now this is what I call "boom with a view". Borders Gift Card.png|Too bad that store's long gone. :( Brass Bed.png|Now you'll get a good night's rest! Breadmaker.png|Looks easy with this, doesn't it? It doesn't cost much dough, though; at $149. Bungee Jumping.png|Looks like the Whammy's not the only one who loves bungee-jumping. This trip is worth $252. Cabo San Lucas.png Camping Gear.png|If you're lucky, Whammy! can be on if you're camping. Car + One Spin.png|No one landed on this space. For shame! Casino Resort.png|Anyone want to go to Boulder Station? CD Burner.png|If you have the theme song for Whammy! on your PC, don't forget to use this. Champagne Package.png|This is a nice package for celebrations! Shall I make a toast? Chauffered Limo.png|Now you can take a $550 ride around town and see all the beautiful sights! Comic Strip Lithograph.png|I don't care if's either Superman, Popeye, or Mickey Mouse. Designer Sunglasses.png Diamond Earrings.png Digital Camcorder.png Digital HD TV.png Digital Piano.png Dining Collection.png|I'd like a serving of green money-flavored pie, please! Dining Room Set.png Dinnerware.png Dishwasher.png|At $500, who can't afford a little soap to wash away the Whammy? Electronic Dart Board.png|Win this, and you'll hit a $269 bulls-eye. Electronic Keyboard.png Electronic Library.png|This will save you all those overdue books, and $399 worth of them, too. Electronic Organizer.png Entertainment Center.png Espresso Maker.png Flat Screen Television.png|Now you can watch Whammy! in HD! And at $749, you'll have the best picture possible! Game Collection.png Game Table.png Garden Furniture.png Gem Or Spin Again.png|Tough decision, isn't it? Gold Bracelet.png Golf Clubs.png|You'll hit a hole-in-one with these, worth $554. Golf Package.png|Fore! Time to tee off with this golf package! Gourmet Food Package.png|Now Whammy! can provide you the most romantic dinner you've ever dreamed of. Groceries For A Month.png|Now Whammy! is providing you the food! And he'll bring you $500 worth. Hammock.png|Relax, it's only worth $300. Handheld Televisions.png|Hey! You can watch Whammy! with this if you're at work or school or anywhere! Hawaii.png Hilo Hattie.png|Aloha from Hawaii! This nifty gift certificate is worth $300. His Or Her Rollerblades.png His Or Her Tennis Rackets.png|Up for a game of tennis? Hollywood Makeover.png|With that kind of makeover, you'll look like a star! Home Computer.png Home Gym.png|This will give you a workout worth $250. Home Theater System.png Home Weather Station.png|This will warn you of incoming storms...and it's only worth a sunny $300. Horse Back Riding.png|Now you can learn to ride like the pros! At $240, you'll shout "Yee-haw!". Houseware Gift Package.png|A nice collection of goodies worth $250. Indoor Rotisserie.png|Now you can cook up the tastiest meats on this grill worth $319. Italian Crystal.png|Mamma mia! A crystal from Italy! Jamaica.png|Hey mon, you won a nice vacation to the island of Jamaica! Juice Machine.png|Yummy! I bet you can make apple juice with this gadget worth $150! Karaoke Party Pack.png|Now you can throw a party for all of your friends! Karaoke System.png|Sing your hearts out with this cool karaoke system! Kayak.png Laptop.png Las Vegas Weekend.png|At $750, you'll want to do more than just gamble. Laser Printer.png|Now, you can print out documents with this $2,000 printer, whether you're at home or at work! Living Room Furniture.png Luggage.png Maid Service.png|Wow, how about that? Maid service! Now that's my kind of service! Mega CD Player.png Men's Wardrobe.png Men's Watch.png Mini-Disc Recorder.png Motor Scooter.png Mountain Bike.png MP3 Player.png|If you have the theme song to Whammy!, Press Your Luck, or other game shows on your computer, sync them to this. MP3 Watch.png|Too bad they don't make watches like these anymore. :( But they don't cost much; only $200. :) Murder Mystery Package.png|Where's Sherlock Holmes when you need him? This package is worth $272. Music Collection.png|Could be cassettes or CD's, but definitely not LP records or 8-tracks. But at $200; you'll be singing a happy tune! Oriental Rug.png|It will spruce up your house, and is worth $400. Palm Springs.png Parasailing.png|You'll have a wonderful time on the water with this trip worth $300. Paris.png|Sacrebleu! There's a trip to Paris! And it's worth $3,720! Personal Chef.png|It'll save you all the cooking, about $300 worth. Personal Safe.png|You sure it's "safe" to land on this? At $250 worth, it probably is. Personal Trainer.png|At $555, you'll have a real workout. Pool Table.png|And a la Karen Martin, you'll be calling out for this prize, too; at $1,290. Portable DVD Player.png Portable Spa.png|Portable Spa? More like a hot tub. Projection TV.png|At $1,699; you'll have the best seat in the house in addition to the best picture. Puerta Vallarta.png Puerto Vallarta.png Race Car Driving School.png|You wouldn't fail any tests there, unless if you were Spongebob. At $3,595, you'll get the checkered flag. Radar Detector.png|If there's a Whammy creeping in your house, use it. Recliners.png|Aaah, time to relax in style! Remote Control Plane.png|This gadget will help you take flight, and at $270, you won't even need lessons! River Rafting.png|You'll have a good time on the water with this trip worth $500. Robot Dog.png|Goddard? Or it could even be iDog. Either way at $1,590; you'll nod your head in approval. San Francisco.png|Ah yes, old San Fran, the city by the bay! Scuba Diving Lessons.png|Hey, maybe with this prize you can find Nemo! Security System.png|If someone is barging in while you watch Whammy!, this will go off. And at $200, it's a real "steal". Ski Gear.png Sleigh Bed.png|I hope this bed doesn't go down any hills! Snowboard.png Sofa.png Southern Vacation.png|Southern Vacation? I wonder where in the Southern US you're going to go. But y'all come back now, ya hear? Spencer Gifts Certificate.png Sportswear.png Stereo System.png Surfboard.png|Time to Hang 10 with this surfboard dude! Cowabunga! Table Lamps.png|These beautiful glowing beams are worth $400. Tango Lessons.png|"Step step step" to $300 worth of these. Telescope.png|Is that the Whammy! constellation up there? No, but at $400, you'll be seeing stars. Tennis Bracelet.png|This will look good when she gets on the court. The Sharper Image Collection.png|At $1,156, it'll surely sharpen up your wardrobe. The Sharper Image Gift Card.png|The logo to Sharper Image, which I like better than the other Sharper Image prize space Tool Set.png|If the game board ever malfunctions, you can use this to repair it. At $260, it's a quick fix. Trampoline.png|At $300, you'd jump and down, wouldn't you? Treat Or Spin Again.png|When Sarah hit a Double Whammy, this space was turned back to a normal prize space. Trick Or Spin Again.png|This space found in Round 1 of the Halloween show, would help a player win a trip to Transylvania. Two-Way Radios.png|At $140, you can enjoy AM *and* FM. Vermont Ski Week.png|Another expensive prize, worth $3,350. Video Collection.png|We use DVDs these days, not VCRs. But in any case, this collection of good ol' VHS tapes is worth $400. Video Game System.png|If it's the Wii U, I'm taking it. Virtual Headset TV.png|Now you can watch Whammy! in virtual reality! And at $699, who can afford not to? Voice Recorder.png Waikiki.png|Aloha! It's off to Waikiki! Wake Board.png Whale Watching Tour.png|Who wants to go to SeaWorld? At $300, you'll have a "whale" of a time. Wireless Speakers.png|Worth $250 and no tripping and thus no injuries. Season 2 In Season 2 the text on the spaces were shrunk slightly. Whammies Whammy 1.png Whammy 2.png Whammy 3.png Double Whammy 2.png Cash $300 Whammy 2.png $350 Whammy!.png $400 Whammy 2.png $450 Whammy!.png $470 Whammy!.png $500 3.png $525 Whammy!.png $550 Whammy!.png $600 Whammy!.png $650.png $700 Whammy!.png $740 green.png $750 green.png $800 red.png $900 purple.png $1000 red.png $1100 Cyan.png $1200 Red.png $1250 Cyan.png $1400 Red.png $1500 Green.png $1500 Whammy 2.png|This space was in its place as the highest dollar amount, until it got the boot when it was replaced by a $2000 space in the final round of Whammy!'s Tournament of Champions $1750 Cyan.png $2000 Whammy!.png|They say the bigger the better, right? Well, this value only appeared in finals of Whammy!'s Tournament of Champions. $2250.png|Good to see you back, $2250. Haven't seen you since Classic Press Your Luck. $2500 Whammy!.png|$2500! You're back too! $555 Or Spin Again 1.png $500 + One Spin 3.png $700 + One Spin Whammy!.png $750 + One Spin.png $1000 + One Spin 2.png $1500 + One Spin.png|Ah, trusty ol' $1500 + One Spin. This returned from Press Your Luck in the finals of Whammy's Tournament of Champions. $3000 + One Spin 2.png $4000 + One Spin 2.png $5000 + One Spin 2.png Other Spaces Advance 3 Spaces.png Advance 4 Spaces.png Go Back 3 Spaces.png Move 1 Space (Left And Right).png cyan Move 1 Space (Up-Left, Down-Left, and Down-Right).png Cyan Move 1 Space (Up-Right, Down-Left, and Down-Right).png Pick A Prize red.png Big Bank.png Big Bucks 2003.png Prizes Pool Party.png|Who loves a pool party? Internet Shopping Spree.png|Hey! With this $500 shopping spree, I can go shopping on Amazon and eBay! Air Purifier.png|Whew... I think I need one of these. And at $230, it can clear the air of Whammies! Antique Rug.png|What a nice rug. BBQ.png|Mmm... I'm hungry for a hot dog and a burger. Digital Camera.png|Say cheese! China.png|My great China! Get it? Borders Gift Card 2003.png|Can't use this since Borders went bankrupt in 2011... Best Buy.png|Best Buy... what more could you want? This $500 gift card allows you to "Turn on the Fun". Amethyst & Diamond Pendant.png|What a lovely pendant! A Day At The Races.png|Giddy up, horsie! It's time for a day at the races! And at $280, you can cheer for your own! Bookcase 2003.png|I can save Twilight with this! Color Photo Printer.png|We use HP printers these days. Not to mention Canon. At $400, you can really print out pictures to impress your friends. Crystal Vase.png|Do these kinds of vases exist anymore? Day Bed.png|With this bed, does this mean I can sleep at morning time? Diamond Bracelet.png|Ah... diamond bracelets. Designer Glasses.png|What kind of sunglasses should I wear? Diamond Watch.png|Awesome watch! Digital Camcorder 2003.png|I want to save this moment with this! Antigua.png|Antigua... located in Hawaii. Love to take a trip there. Dining Room Set 2003.png|Wanna have KFC? Electronic Organ.png|I'd love to play "Charge" with this! Entertainment Center 2003.png Espresso Machine.png|Wanna have coffee? Elvis Collection.png|Thank you, thank you very much. European Vacation.png|A European vacation... what else can there be? Executive Briefcase.png|Daddy can go to work with this! And at $250, he can use it to hold all his work stuff. Flowers By The Month.png|*Sniff* Ah... flowers by the month. Gold Bracelet 2003.png Go-Ped Scooter.png|Hmm... should I get this? At $1,010, it'll get eyes rolling as much as the wheels. Handspring Visor.png|Too bad they don't make these anymore. But at $300, you'll be calling up your friends and co-workers. Headset Telephone.png|You know, we can get an iPhone with headphones. But at $200, you won't disturb anyone else. Home Surveilliance System.png|Keep a lookout for the Whammy. Home Theater System 2003.png Hot Tub.png|A perfect time to be in one of these if you're cold! Internet Surveillance Kit.png|If somebody is watching porn, then use this. At $1,199, you can keep a watchful eye for the naked Whammies, too. Kayak 2003.png Kitchen Appliances.png|Who wants to help make some Pasta Roni? Laptop 2003.png|Is this the new Windows 8 laptop? Lobstergram.png|Mmm... I sure could go for some shrimp. Massage Table.png|Ah... life is good with one of these... Mini CD System.png Pasta For A Year.png|Mamma mia! A-Pasta for a year! And at $330, it'll whet your appetite. Ansel Adams Prints.png|Ansel Adams prints? Hmm...at $398, I think I can buy one of these. Patio Furniture.png|Looks like you can eat outside with this! Pearl Bracelet.png|Pearl Bracelets? Where'd you find this? Atlantis? Plants By The Month.png|Plants By The Month! Sounds great! At $1,000, it'll make your house look and smell like new. Portable Spa Package.png|Well... thank goodness you can save your money with one of these! Producers Tickets.png|''The Producers''... are they still around? Plasma Screen TV.png|Plasma Screens are now HDs. And this was one of the most expensive prizes, at $6,996! Radar Detector 2003.png Range.png|Home, home on the range... Recliners 2003.png Robot Vacuum.png|If your mom is lazy, get this. Romance By The Month.png|Ah... love and marriage. And at $260, there's plenty of it. Sapphire & Diamond Earrings.png|These kinds of earrings remind me of the Gen III games... Shower CD Player.png|Looks like you can sing opera with this! And at $200, it's guaranteed to keep you in tune. Ski Gear 2003.png Ski Resort.png Spa Retreat.png|If you're a mom, you can take some "son-less" time off! Surfing Get Away.png Suzuki Bottom Key.png Suzuki Top Key.png Talking Translator.png Tiffany Lamps.png TV & Video Collection.png Universal Remote.png|At $300, you can control any TV in your house, regardless of the TV's brand! Video Game System 2003.png|If this is the Xbox One, I'm breaking it. Washer & Dryer.png|Nothing like washing and drying my clothes today! Lithograph.png Six Flags Season Passes.png|At $458, you can enjoy your favorite rides! Fireplace.png Golf Package 2003.png Dixie Vacation.png|Oh, don't you wish you were traveling to the land of cotton? At $2,500, you will be. Inflatable Pool.png|At $200, the kids will have a lot of fun. Playstation.png|Too bad there's the new PlayStation 4! Satellite TV System.png|The best satellite TV system is none other than DirecTV. Red Opal Pendant.png Luggage 2003.png Chandelier.png Electric Guitar.png Bahamas.png Wine Cabinet.png Fitness Equipment.png American Eagle Silver Dollars.png Electric Bike.png Hiking Gear.png In Dash Television.png Scuba Lessons.png Hollywood Makeover 2003.png|Take makeup lessons from Lady Gaga and maybe even Katy Perry! $1000 Or Spin Again.png|This was only in Season 1. $555 or Spin Again took over in Season 2. Category:Press Your Luck Category:Cash Values Category:Images